Azumanga Daioh is Watching You
by Resop
Summary: Osaka here. Chiyochan wants to know why Miss Sakaki is upset and finds out more than she wants to know. It’s Azumanga Daioh Is Watching You, Episode 7 “Cinderella Rhapsody”. Wouldn’t a glass slipper break if it fell off?
1. Arc 1: A Troublesome Soeur Declaration!

Forward:

This fan fic is a Maria-sama ga Miteru and Azumanga Daioh parody. It is not quite a cross-over because none of the Mari-mite characters appear. However, their presence is felt because the Azumanga Daioh characters act like Mari-mite characters.

This fan fic will match the structure of Azumanga Daioh. Azumanga Daioh was a four panel strip comic so the chapters will be very short.

In the Author's profile are links to four panel strips created at Animenext 2005 at the Artist's Cul-de-sac.

Azumanga Daioh is Watching You - Episode 1 - A Troublesome Soeur Declaration!

An evening breeze gently moves Miss Sakaki's long straight hair. She waits patiently at the statue for the appointed meeting. Chiyo-chan was happy when Miss Sakaki had asked to meet her, but Chiyo-chan still didn't know what Miss Sakaki was up to.

Miss Sakaki joins her hands in front of the statue. All of the students called the statue Azumanga Daioh, but Miss Sakaki had received a vision that the statue was really Chiyo-chan's father. Miss Sakaki smiles, thinking how it all fit together.

Chiyo-chan walks up being careful not to move so quickly as to put a crease in the dark pleated skirt that is part of her school uniform. Chiyo-chan is shorter than most of the other students because she skipped a couple of grades. Chiyo-chan is a genius, but somehow it never gets in the way of the other students liking her. Chiyo-chan already has a fan club, but not as big as Miss Sakaki's who was the unofficial idol of the school. You wanted to see me Miss Sakaki?

Miss Sakaki holds out her hands, dangling an object. Chiyo-chan, would you be my petite soeur? Even Miss Sakaki didn't know until the moment she said the words if she was going to find the courage to say them.

Chiyo-chan explodes in happiness. Miss Sakaki, that would be great!

But, then, Chiyo-chan gets agitated and starts pointing to Miss Sakaki's outstretched hands. But, Miss Sakaki, that's not your Rosary!

Miss Sakaki looks at her hands which hold a neko ki neko on a necklace. Chiyo-chan, it's important that you receive this first. 


	2. Osaka and Tomo, an odd pair?

Forward:

In the Author's profile is a link to a four panel strip created at Animenext 2005 at the Artist's Cul-de-sac that matches this episode.

Azumanga Daioh is Watching You - Episode 2 - Osaka and Toma, an odd pair?

Miss Sakaki and Chiyo walk hand in hand down the hall of the Azumanga School for Girls. They approach two other girls.

Miss Sakaki smiles. Chiyo-chan, I would like you to meet my friends. This is Osaka and this is Tomo. Tomo is Osaka's petite soeur. They can help fill you in on any questions you might have about soeur relationships.

Chiyo smiles. Great! I have a question for Osaka. Why did you pick Tomo as your petite soeur?

Osaka blushes. She wears a head band at her forehead's hair line. Well, let's see. Osaka speaks with a southern drawl. It was because of her bishounen looks.

Tomo turns red with anger. Tomo is tall and athletic and a member of the Kendo team. She is the idol of the school, or at least she thinks she is the idol of the school. Tomo points to her bosoms. How does this make me look like a pretty boy?

Tomo stomps off in anger. What is she thinking? My boobies rock!

A giant sweat mark appears by Chiyo's head.

Osaka deflates. Actually, I choose her because she was the only one who had worse grades than me.

Miss Sakaki whispers in Chiyo's ear. You're seeing true love in action.

Chiyo gets very scared.


	3. Kagura of the Yamayurikai

Forward:

No artwork yet for this episode. The garden scene is stolen from Kannaduki no Miko.

Azumanga Daioh is Watching You - Episode 3 - Kagura of the Yamayurikai.

Miss Sakaki and Chiyo sit in a garden eating lunch. Students are not supposed to be in this fenced off garden, but Miss Sakaki and Chiyo enjoy the thrill of trying to get away with it.

Onee-sama, say ahhh. Chiyo feeds Miss Sakaki a dumpling with chopsticks.

The bushes rumble and another student joins them.

Miss Sakaki smiles and directs the other student to sit down. Chiyo-chan, this is my Onee-sama, Kagura. Onee-sama, this is Chiyo, my petite souer.

Kagura smiles. Wow, Sa-chan, you really have a good eye! She's super cute! Kagura turns to Chiyo. Chiyo, would you like to help us with an after school club? Me and Sa-chan are on the Yamayurikai, the Mountain Lily Council.

Chiyo gets excited. The student council? But, Miss Kagura, isn't being on the student council a lot of responsibility?

Kagura nods. Yes, but we have Osaka and Tomo helping us out.

A giant sweat mark appears by Chiyo's head.


	4. Yomi and Tomo

Forward:

No artwork yet for this episode.

Azumanga Daioh is Watching You - Episode 4 - Yomi and Tomo

Yomi stops Chiyo in the hall. Chiyo-chan I heard that you'll be helping out with the student council. Yomi wears her hair in long braided pigtails. Her face is mostly hidden by large glasses.

Chiyo smiles. I am. Are you also a part of the Yamayurikai? Chiyo holds a stack of books nearly a large as she is.

Yomi nods. Yes, I am Tomo's Petite Soeur.That's wonderful Miss Yomi.Chiyo-chan, may I ask you a question?Of course Miss Yomi!How did Miss Sakaki ask you to be her Petite Soeur?

Chiyo beams and blushes a little. We met by the statue after sunset. It was very romantic.

Yomi starts going ballistic. By the statue? After sunset? Tomo just tossed me her Rosary in the hall, in between classes.

Chiyo deflates. At least you got a Rosary!


	5. A Gathering of Roses

Forward:

No artwork yet for this episode.

Azumanga Daioh is Watching You - Episode 5 - A Gathering of Roses

The Yamayurikai meets in a bright sunlit room around a neatly set long table.

Kagura, sitting with Miss Sakaki and Chiyo, smiles. Our first order of business today is to welcome a new member. My I present the Rosa Chinesis En Bouton petite soeur, Chiyo Mihama!

Everyone applauds and says Go, Chiyo!

Kaugura points to her right. Chiyo, I think you have already met the yellow roses, the Rosa Foetida family, Osaka, Tomo and Yomi.

Chiyo smiles. I have!

Kaugura points to her left. And, over here we have the White Roses, the Rosa Gigantea family, Miss Yukari and Kaorin.

Chiyo looks confused. But, Miss Yukari, your a teacher here!

Yukari waves it off. Don't be a stick in the mud. Just treat me like one of the girls.

A dark cloud forms over Chiyo's head. I am so going to wind up doing all the work around here.


	6. Chiyochan, a second choice?

Forward:

For those wondering Kaorin gets two Marimite character's traits in this episode because it would be just wrong to have Yukari acting like Sei in that respect.

No artwork yet for this episode.

Azumanga Daioh is Watching You - Episode 6 - Second Choice?

Chiyo and Kaorin wash the tea service used a the Yamayurikai meeting which has just ended.

Chiyo smiles. Thanks, Kaorin. I didn't think anyone was going to help me do the dishes.That's okay, I wanted to talk to you anyway.

Kaorin looks serious. Yes. Did you know that Miss Sakaki asked me to be petite souer last month?What happened?

Kaorin starts to cry. I wanted to with all my heart, but I choked and couldn't say anything.That's awful.

Kaorin grabs a horrified Chiyo in an embrace.

What are you doing?

Kaorin rubs her nose on Chiyo's neck. I can still smell Miss Sakaki on you.


	7. Arc 2: Cinderella Rhapsody

Forward:

Okay, time for the second arc. The first arc was called "A Troublesome Soeur Declaration" which is the first arc of Maria-Sama Ga Miteru was called. However, there was a lot more in the Maria-Sama Ga Miteru arc. Hence, arc two, which steals its title from a Project Ako OVA.

Artwork for episodes 1-4 is now up, see author's profile for links.

Azumanga Daioh is Watching You - Episode 7 - Cinderella Rhapsody

Miss Yukari sees Chiyo looking out the window.

Chiyo looks said.

"Chiyo-chan, what's wrong?"

"Miss Yukari, Miss Sakaki is sad and I don't know why."

Miss Yukari puts her arm around Chiyo. "Call me Yuka-chan. Sakaki is upset because she has to play the lead character in the school play, Cinderella."

"But, wouldn't Miss Sakaki be a beautiful Cinderella?"

Miss Yukari looks up, exasperated. "She will be. But, the Prince is going to be Mister Kimura."

Chiyo deflates.


End file.
